<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fat French Trainer by GrumblinGut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265657">Fat French Trainer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumblinGut/pseuds/GrumblinGut'>GrumblinGut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: X &amp; Y | Pokemon X &amp; Y Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Gen, Stomach Growling, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumblinGut/pseuds/GrumblinGut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena's gained weight over the course of her adventure to become champion of the Kalos region. And she's not too happy about it. Written as a drabble for /vp/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fat French Trainer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><em>"Come on... come on... don't do this to me... please...!</em>"</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Mere months ago, Serena was positive that she had faced her harshest trials during her journey in becoming a Pokemon master. She had conquered all of the Kalos region's Pokemon gyms, stopped the ambitions of a genocidal madman and his army of garishly dressed thugs, mastered the art of Mega Evolution, fought and caught the embodiment of death itself, and became champion of the Kalos region. But the mere act of buttoning her favorite skirt made all of the above look like a cakewalk.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"<em><span class="da-editor-italic">Merde!</span></em> This can't be happening... S-Surely I haven't outgrown another one?!"</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The young trainer tried her hardest not to look at herself in the hotel room's mirror, but she wasn't able to keep from glancing at her reflection every few seconds and cringing at the humiliating sight before her. It had been months since she had last seen a slender, spry Kalosian beauty gazing back at her from the other side of the mirror. Now, it was as if she was gawking at one of those slovenly Unovan girls she used to laugh at on TV: what used to be a trim tummy had long since developed into a flabby potbelly with generous love handles that spilled over her hips. Her arms and thighs alike had grown thicker, and her ass had rounded out to the point that her skirt wasn't quite able to cover it and showed off a bit of buttcheek. Though it wasn't the fact that she was flashing a hint of her buttocks that concerned Serena: it was the fact that her damned skirt wouldn't button to begin with!</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The overweight trainer was bent over huffing and puffing like a winded Snorlax as she desperately tugged on her skirt's large red button and tried to fit it in the buttonhole on the other end, but it couldn't clear the diameter of Serena's lower belly. Even when she took a deep breath and sucked her gut in, she had grown so fat that she couldn't quite fit it around her belly and it stopped just short of touching the button hole. Knowing that she was fighting a pointless battle, Serena exhaled sharply and let her gut flop back outward, her face burning with shame as she panted like crazy and watched her stomach wobble and jiggle like a mound of custard.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"D-Damn it all!" she sputtered as she caught her breath and plopped down on her bed, which squeaked a bit under her weight. "I bought this skirt days ago, and it's already too small?! How... How could this happen to me?!"</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Serena heard a suppressed, wheezy laugh from behind, prompting her to turn around and scowl at the heckler: Reynard, her trusty Delphox was smugly watching her from a chair on the far end of the room. The sorcerous canine grinned wolfishly as Serena folded her arms and pouted.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Oh? Do you have something to say, <span class="da-editor-italic">Monsieur Reynard</span>?" Serena growled at the Delphox. He pointed the branch he used as a wand towards a platter and lifted it into the air with psychic energy... before playfully ramming it into Serena's belly. It harmlessly sank into her fat folds, but the sudden sensation of cold steel touching exposed flesh caused her to yelp.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"AGH! What are you-" Serena frowned when she looked at the platter's contents: tons of empty plates. Some were filled with crumbs, some were coated in hardened frosting, but all were remains of previous meals and desserts she had enjoyed the past few days. Knowing exactly what he was insinuating, Serena pouted and set the platter on the bed. "That was a rhetorical question, you know."</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">It was embarrassing to think about, but it wouldn't do Serena any good to deny the reality of her situation. The reason why this outfit, like so many others was unable to fit was her own damn fault: ever since she had left home she found it incredibly hard to keep her sweet tooth in check. Whether it was winning countless battles, doing odd jobs at Hotel Richissime, or selling rare items she had found on her adventures, Serena had plenty of money to throw around. And while she tried only spending it on battle items for her Pokemon, just enough food for the road, and really cute outfits that she just had to buy, traveling the region really worked up an appetite. And Kalos food was just so good: the local cafes served the most exquisite pastries and coffee, the restaurants all served top of the line cuisine, and even the cheap food served at Pokemon Centers was on par with meals served at three star eateries. And without her athlete mother around to reign her in, Serena splurged like crazy on all sorts of fattening food leading to her clothes slowly, but surely growing uncomfortably tight before ceasing to fit altogether...</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I tell you, Reynard," Serena sighed as she scooped her hands under her belly and jiggled it around, "Living in the Kalos region is both a blessing and a curse. The cuisine of other regions cannot even compare to ours... but it's so addicting, and incredibly fattening to boot! And there are very few cute clothing options for plus sized women around these parts... did you know that this was the largest size this skirt came in? As of now, I'm no longer able to wear my favorite clothes!"</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The Delphox grinned condescendingly at her, and despite the language barrier between Pokemon and humans, Serena had a feeling that she knew exactly what he had to say about this.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Yes, I know I only have myself to blame for getting this big, but... but surely they can afford to make larger sizes of this skirt!" Serena groaned in exasperation and fell onto her back, laying sprawled out on the bed while resting a hand on her doughy mound of a gut. She laid down in silence for a few seconds, then let out a cry of surprise as her skirt was suddenly pulled down a bit. It was lowered until it rested snugly right underneath her belly, and was buttoned neatly into place by an unseen force.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"What in the- Reynard!"</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Serena's Delphox lowered his wand and made an exasperated gesture with his hands as if he were saying, "There, it fits! Are you happy, now?!" And indeed, it did fit... but in an incredibly unflattering way.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Are you insane?! I can't walk around like this, just look at me!"</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Thanks to how fat she had grown, Serena's belly was unable to be contained by the sleeveless top she paired with her skirt, forcing her to bare her blobby midriff like Unovan trailer trash. Thankfully, in the past she was at least able to fit her skirt around her gut so she could get away with only baring a sliver of her midriff, but now? Not only did she look stupid just baring her entire belly like this, but it gave her a hell of a muffin top. To prove her point she grabbed her love handles, then furiously squeezed and shook them around, causing her belly to wobble like crazy in turn.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I look stupid, Reynard! Just imagine how I'd look walking down the street like this: trashy, stupid, lazy! People will gawk at me like I'm some sort of Unovan streetwalker!" Seeing the disgruntled facial expression on her partner, Serena took a deep breath and composed herself. "Look, I know you want to help, but as it stands I simply can't wear this anymore! Unless I drop a few pounds..." She unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it down, now revealing a black pair of panties that were also getting a bit snug. Serena turned around and sighed as she clasped her hands against her ass and gave it a squeeze.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Alright Reynard, I think it's long past time for me to do something about this. No more snacks, no more coffee, no more fine dining!" Serena vowed as she let go of her butt and turned away from the mirror. "If I want to lose weight, I need to start eating healthier and get back to exercising! I can visit Cyllage City and hit the bicycle trail, start attending yoga classes with mom again, and perhaps dust off my roller skates..." Serena chuckled victoriously and stood proudly, as befitting of the Kalos region's champion. "Ha, oh yes: it shouldn't be too hard to lose all this weight! After all, I was physically fit once! And I can get that way again, all it takes is self-control and determination. Something a regional champion has in spades~"</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">There was a knock on the door, and from outside the hotel room Serena heard a woman's voice yelling "Room service!"</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Hold on a second!" Serena called out as she hastily pulled her skirt back up. Despite hating how it looked she settled for wearing it beneath her waist and headed for the door. <em>'That's right: I did call in room service, didn't I?'</em> Serena thought to herself, <em>'I was so preoccupied with my obesity-related angst that I forgot all about it! Ugh, and I ordered a continental breakfast, too. I can't lose weight eating something so bread-heavy...'</em></p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Serena answered the door and was greeted by a well-dressed woman and her Slurpuff partner, with the former carrying a platter filled with toasted bread, jam, honey, cereal, yogurt, and an assortment of berries while the latter carried a basket of pastries in one of it's stubby hands. The Slurpuff panted excitedly as he stared up at Serena while his trainer smiled and presented the continental breakfast to her.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Good morning, ma'am! Here's the breakfast that you ordered!"</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Oh! Well, um..." Serena clasped her hands together and stared down at them, sheepishly pursing her lips in the process.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Is something wrong?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow at Serena's nervous behavior. "Is this not to your liking?"</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Oh no, it looks great!" Serena promised, and she wasn't lying: it looked and smelled delicious. The toasty warmth of the bread, the plumpness of those juicy-looking berries, the sweet scent of the pastries... turning down such a delicious meal was easy on paper, but in practice? Serena's words caught in her throat, and she was salivating at the sight of her breakfast. "I... well..."</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Serena's stomach growled loudly enough for the woman and her Slurpuff to hear, and the pair chuckled while Serena flinched and hastily pressed her arms against her belly in hopes of smothering the noise.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Ah, I understand! You were awestruck by such delicious-looking food, no?"</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I um... well, I suppose..." Serena answered, blushing furiously while she accepted the platter. "Th-Thank you for the food..."</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You're welcome! I hope you enjoy it, because you sound very hungry," the woman chuckled, giving Serena's belly a pat. "Feel free to let us know if there's anything else you need!"</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I will. Th-Thanks again..."</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The Slurpuff set the basket of pastries down near Serena's feet, and shut the door behind him when he and his trainer headed back downstairs. Now that she and Reynard were alone again, Serena sighed regretfully as she set the platter on the dining room table. She headed back for the basket of pastries, and bit into a Lumiose Galette while she set the rest of the pastries near the platter. Moaning with pleasure as she savored the flaky crust and sweet Nanab Berry filling, she stuffed the rest of the pastry in her mouth and chewed, until she noticed her Delphox staring at her with a smug raised eyebrow.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"What?!" she mumbled through a mouthful of Galette. Reynard shook his head disapprovingly.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Oh come on!" Serena argued after swallowing, "The hotel staff already prepared my breakfast, what was I supposed to do?!"</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Reynard continued shaking his head, and exhaled deeply through his nostrils.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Oh, don't give me that! I DO have self control, I just... I just didn't want to be a burden! Nothing good comes from being a bad hotel guest, you know!"</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Reynard growled quietly under his breath.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Share my- you have plenty of Poke Puffs to eat, you don't need my food! Look, would you just let me enjoy this in peace? I-I'll start my diet soon, I swear! I just think it would be a better idea to ease myself into it rather than diving head-first into healthy eating..."</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Reynard snorted dismissively. Rolling her eyes, Serena grabbed the Delphox's Poke Ball and pressed the button in the center, recalling him with a flash of red light.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"That's enough out of you."</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Serena set the ball back down and sighed as she dug into another Galette. She'd let him out soon, she promised herself. But she did not need to deal with Reynard's attitude right now. She'd start her diet soon, and that was a promise! Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not the day after tomorrow, maybe not even by next week! But she'd get to it at some point. But for now, she wanted to enjoy the Kalos region's delicacies for just a little while longer, and she'd do so without having to put up with her Pokemon's snarking.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><em>'And besides,'</em> she thought to herself,<em> 'What harm is a few extra pounds going to do to me, anyway? I'm quite fat as it is...'</em></p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Serena decided to grab a piece of bread instead of another Galette, and dipped it in honey before biting into it.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em>'I'm capable of self control, I'm not some mindless, gluttonous beast! I can stop whenever I want to...'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>